The Purple Dragon
by AvatarRyu
Summary: What if their was a person with a dragon spirit similar to the avatar who had helped the gang fight the fire nation. How would affect them? How would it all end? Read on to find out!


Prologue/Chapter 1

In this story I made an OC named Ryu. Ryu is what they call "The Purple Dragon". The Purple Dragon is much similar to the avatar. The Purple Dragon reincarnates like The Avatar and can enter the dragon state at their lowest point. Every person that obtains The Purple Dragon Spirit in their life has physical traits that only they can have. For example Ryu has purple eyes and has a couple strands of hair that are a dark pulp and blonde. The person that has The Purple Dragon Spirit can control the color of their flame but they mostly used the signature and most deadly purple fire. The person that has The Purple Dragon Spirit is born with a a permanent tattoo of a purple dragon on their armband on their back. Those tattoos glow when they enter the dragon state just like the avatar. Ok so now that you know about that then lets meet Ryu.

Ryu was born in the fire nation the same day as Zuko he was only 1 when both his parents died in a fire in their own house. Their neighbor Miss Shu, the local nurse, had noticed the fire and tried to rescue everyone but she could only rescue Ryu. She had raised him and since she worked at the royal palace under Fire Lord Ozai's rule he would usually tag along with her at work.

After his many visits he had met Fire Lord Ozai,Prince Zuko, and Princess Azula. Zuko and Ryu were best friends and spent most of their time together but Azula. Years had past and Zuko and Ryu were now ten when Zuko had discovered Ryu secret about being The Purple Dragon. Zuko was in the garden when he saw an unusual purple flame and that was when he figured it out. His mother had told him stories about the The Purple Dragon Spirit. He swore he would never tell anyone but little did they know that little 8 year old Azula was watching them. She instantly gained a crush on Ryu after she saw all his power.

3 years later… Everyone was gathered Agni Kai arena where Zuko was about to face Ozai. Ryu tried to stop it but Iroh held him back because he knew Ryu's secret and did not want him to expose himself. Then the most terrifying thing had happened Ozai had burned Zuko's eye and the arena was filled with Zuko's screams of pain. After Zuko was treated Iroh argued with Fire Lord Ozai about the Agni Kai and Ozai banished Iroh and Zuko. After Ryu had told Zuko said he needed to regain his honor by finding and killing The Avatar. Ryu and Zuko had argued about it for a while until Zuko had struck Ryu with his fist and kicked him out of his room. That was the last time Ryu had seen Zuko for a while.

Over the years Zuko was gone Ryu had went into a relationship with Azula. They spent everyday together until Ryu was offered a job in the palace as Azula's personal bodyguard. They always went on dates and had fun together and for once Azula could say was genuinely happy. One day they tire to sneak out of the palace together and Ryu was using his purple flame to guide them. What Ryu didn't know was Ozai was watching them the whole time. When they came back Ozai had caught them and requested Ryu's presence in his throne room. That was when Ozai had told him he knew his secret and made him a deal. Ozai would use him as a battle tool and he would not get banished.

After that day Ryu had grown cold and distant from everyone because he knew he hated how the fire nation wanted war but what the world needed peace. One day Azula had left and came back months later with Zuko announcing that he had killed The Avatar. Rage and fury flowed through Ryu's blood but he had calmed down once his girlfriend and former best friend had come near him. He had forgiven Zuko but Ryu wanted to talk and let his rage out on Azula because he knew she had to be the one to kill him. After the big screaming match and the fire battle Azula had banished him. That was when he knew his destiny was to help The Avatar defeat the Fire Lord Ozai And Princess Azula.

Ryu had set out many miles when he finally came across the Gang in a fire nation boat and they were under attack. He helped sink the other ship and quietly snuck onto the gangs boat. He evaded them for days because he was very nervous if The Avatar would even except him because he was fire nation. Finally he deeded it is time to confront The Avatar and his friends.


End file.
